Playing family
by delusaedisillusa
Summary: In which Cersei is a new proud mother and Jaime a horny idiot


Playing family

"Dear husband, look at our baby, isn't he beautiful?" asked a young Cersei her brother, holding a ragged stuffed animal, a lion.

"Cersei this isn't a baby, it's an old, dirty ...thing!" Jaime tried to reason with her.

He knew, Cersei loved the old lion, even if everyone else believed the little lady stopped playing with it a long time ago.

He had loved him too, but he didn't want to play with the thing, he would soon get his own sword...

Cersei raged, she had wanted to play family and she hated her stupid, almost scary, dolls with vacant dead eyes she got from her parents for her last name day.

Jaime was a lion, she was a lioness, of course their children would be lions too!

No stupid dolls.

"This is your son! You will hold him!" it was an order.

Cersei loved to give order.

Jaime loved to make her happy.

He liked to play family, they would kiss and touch each other.

They both liked it more and more, he couldn't wait to marry her.

A baby (the old thing!) was something he had to endure.

He stretched his arms and his reward was a bright smile of his twin sister.

Nobody was looking, and she was too beautiful when she smiled.

"My lady, let me hold our son"

They were twenty now.

She told him, after breaking her fast, to come to her chamber.

A chamber Robert wouldn't visit for three moon turns.

She had smiled at him and he was sure; tonight they would make love.

After long four weeks of: "Jaime, you can't, it could harm the baby" followed with

"Jaime, I've just giving birth, you can't!"

He hadn't any sympathie for Joffrey even before he was born.

It wasn't too tragic he couldn't hold him.

He didn't have any desire to do it.

He waited the whole day, counting the hours...soon he would be in Cersei's chamber, the dark room would be glowing with the light of many candles, she would be glowing too. Her fragrance would fill the room, he could already smell her, maybe she would be sleeping, looking like a beautiful golden statue. She would be much more perfect than any statue could be, then she would open her eyes, smiling at him...

"Jaime!" she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't smiling and the room smelled like sour milk and baby piss "I've waited for you like forever!"

She was beautiful, she couldn't be anything more than beautiful, but she seemed so fatigued.

A tired Cersei was an angry Cersei.

An angry Cersei was a dangerous Cersei.

But she didn't lash at him, she looked at the bundle at her arms and smiled at him.

"You couldn't wait, don't you" she smiled. How right she was.

"No I couldn't" he smiled, his voice raw with desire.

She was a little surprised, but he could see she was pleased

"You can ..."

Kiss her lips? Caress every little bit of her golden skin? Suck her swollen nipples? Fuck her senseless, while she screamed his name and begged for more?

"...hold him" she told him like she would fulfill his most important wish.

"I can hold him?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes, nobody is here!"

Jaime held the small pink thing.

A baby. Yeah. Great.

"Isn't he perfect?" now she was really glowing. She sat at her bed, gesturing him to sit next to her.

She talked and talked and then talked some more, about only a topic.

Joffrey.

How beautiful he was.

-He his your child, what else could the baby be?-

His perfection.

\- He isn't an Imp, I give you that-

His cheerfulness

-How please can a baby be cheerful?-

How cute.

-He wants your teats every three hours, was this cute?-

No the baby wasn't cute. He acted like Cersei was his!

He would have to show him, how wrong he was.

Three moon turns without Robert in Cersei's bed, he had thought she reserved this place for him.

But it seemed like she only had wanted him near her so she could brag about her perfect lion cub.

"What does he do?" he asked annoyed.

"No really Jaime, he rides very well and his sword skills are fantastic!" she was irritated, "He is a baby!"

Tonight he wouldn't get what he wanted, he wasn't a man to be denied, but he wasn't an idiot either.

Well, he had played family with her, now he had to live with the consequence

"My lady, let me hold our beautiful son" said stretching his arms

She smiled happy.

He still loved to make her happy.

...and he missed the stuffed lion...he was much less noisier...


End file.
